vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Twelve Worlds Empire
An interstellar Empire in the Greyhawke Universe ruled by Tesral. Currently little is known about it. Tesral has controlled Twelve Worlds for 50 years. He has wrestled control of the Space forces away from the military industrial complex, and done house cleaning in the Imperial Court, some times making a bigger mess on the floor in the process. Yes, he will eat people that deserve it. At this point the Imperial bureaucracy does things his way. Not every noble house is on board but the planets are not running off and he has firmed up the economy getting it off the teat of conquest. The Empire is 350 years old. It was still on the first dynasty when Tesral took over. Emporer Leon Barnard VIII was a half wit propped up on the throne by his evil uncle Kyane Barnard as the official target while he cleaned out the till. Tesral ate the later and retired the former, now dead of natural causes. They where informed that having declared war on Greyhawke they had just been conquered. Over the last 50 years Tesral has hauled in the bureaucracy and they were told it was Oath of Obligation or retirement. The last where the rulers of the various worlds. They have plenty of time to see the hand writing on the wall. At this point the Empire is loyal to him, even if every noble is not. It is noted that Greyhawke itself is not part of the Twelve Worlds. Tesral does not rule it. See Also: Outsider Worlds, Alien Worlds, Parallel Earths Twelves Worlds Gazetteer Magus Capitol of the Twelve Worlds Empire *'Location:' 0/0 *'Timeline:' +350 *'Races present:' Fiercely multiracial. If not for history it would be impossible to tell what the native race was. Iyoem incidentally. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Unified World council under the Rule of an interstellar Empire. Things got smoother and less affected by the political winds since they tried to conquer Greyhawke. *'Religion:' As varied as the religious makeup of Greyhawke if not more so. Religions and gods are a dime a dozen. The Holy Sector of the Capitol is seething with people day and night. *'Notes:' Magus came to the attention of the Greyhawke when they sent a fleet to conquer the planet. Tommie had already placed the anti-asteroid defenses to see that another Holocaust was never going to happen. The fleet was the first asteroids it was tested on. Tesral moved into the Capitol removed the half witted dolt that was propped up on the throne, ate the bastard that was pulling his strings and took over (Game of Thrones had nothing on this place). The Twelve Worlds Empire actually has 26 worlds in it. Firthe The First Colony *'Location:' 1/-1 *'Timeline:' +340 *'Races present:' Iyoem 90% – Humanoids with the usual parts in the usual places. They are the majority race in the Empire. They are mostly dark skinned with golden eyes and silver hair. Hair can shade into green blue and red, all with a metallic sheen. Fair skinned individuals are considered remarkable, and marked by magic. Other: 10% Various populations in no great number. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Monarchy A local version of the Empire structure on a smaller scale. *'Religion:' The usual hodge podge with no one predominating. *'Notes:' Recorded as the first colony of Magnus Tulifor The Second Colony *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +335 *'Races present:' Iyoen 90%, Other: 10% *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Monarchy *'Religion:' Many *'Notes:' The second colony. This one founded on an otherwise uninhabited world. Cagato The Technologists *'Location:' -2/2 *'Timeline:' +320 *'Races present:' Cagaians 90% – Diditigrade furries with a vaguely cat like appearance. Their fur is close and fine they wear clothing for display and protection. Hair is a major point of vanity male or female. Other 10% – No single significant population. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' Unified World Republic. Politics is played hard and for keeps. *'Religion:' None. Dependence on gods is seen as a weakness. *'Notes:' The Cagaians are purveyors of reason. With a low magic level they never developed the dependence on magic seen on many Empire worlds and they take a certian pride in that. The Iyoen were encountered in space. Conflict followed. The conflict was inconclusive with a negotiated and distrusted peace an uneasy time of trade and watchfulness ensued. The Enpire's economic engine eventually won out and the Cagaians joined the empire bringing one other world with them, Dataga Cagaian Colony *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +320 *'Races present:' Cagaian 55% Darwole 35% – Native race. A sort of bipedal water buffalo without horns. They are slow and very spiritual. Those still living a native life have deep ties to the land. Other 10% – No single significant population. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Colonial council and Native representatives. Tribal elders and shamans. *'Religion:' Local religions only. Hundred of tribal cults. While thye have hundreds of cults the number of actual gods is low, perhaps a dozen over all worshiped under different names. Their shamens have real power. *'Notes:' The Cagaians play the abbo card. The gentle primitives really do not have a chance. Only their adherence to reason prevented the Cagaians from total extinction of the species. Between immigration and breeding pressure they have outgrown the native population. The majority of the native Darwole still live a simple low tech agrarian life. The Caagian, see that health care and education get around, Wiskered man's burden. . Jakkark The World of Heat *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +300 *'Races present:' Taqrra 70% -- A bipedal lizard adapted for a very hot and dry climate. They do not wear much at home and are noted for bundling up nearly any place else. They can live on no water and little food and have real weight problems on other worlds where food is plentiful. Other: 30% and wishing their where elsewhere. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' Tribal Council *'Religion:' Their religions are heavy into blood (yours) and appeasement. The world is not an easy one, neither are the gods. *'Notes:' The planet was first approached as a prime place to mine dilithum and trititanium. Vital star ship materials. The presence of a native sentient life form was a surprise, a nasty one as the natives took a warlike stance and raided the mining camps. The company wanting the easy way out tried appeasement, leaving supplies out where the raiders could easily get them. It worked. The raids stopped, but then native on native warfare started to claim the place of riches. That made getting a good night's sleep harder than the weather did. Eventually Imperial diplomats got the tribes together and offered a equitable settlement. Those that would assimilate got Imperial technology, plentiful food, and medical care. Everyone else would be drive away from the camps. At this point the mines are run by the native population. Frankly no one else really wants too. It is hot there. Few Taqrra hang on to the native ways. Most live in Galactic technology towns and work the planet's economy along with a miserable population of non-natives, and Imperial prisoners. Mak Bird World *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +290 *'Races present:' Khikee 90% Native species. A wingless bipedal species that resembles parrots in the head. They evolved away from flight millions of years ago taking up the primate niche. They are live bearing omnivores noted for an ability to mimic. They are aggressive and territorial. Other 10% Various races. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Matriarchal Monarchy. *'Religion:' Many and sundry. Gods are the Heroes of Legend. *'Notes:' The Khikee contended with the Empire in space being a thorn in the side for a period of 50 years before being annexed into the Empire. The Khikee are a touch too aggressive for their own good and bit off more of the Star Forces then they could swallow eventually wearing down their own military. To hear some revisionists tell it they conquered the Empire, but didn't want to rule it. Rokee Mak Colony *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +290 *'Races present:' Khikee 60%, Iyoem 20%, Cagaian 10%, Other 10% *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Monarchy with a ruling council.. *'Religion:' Lots *'Notes:' Originally brought into the Empire as a Mak colony it was not well settled. The Empire diversified the population. Doroon Ascetic Warriors *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +280 *'Races present:' Human 80% Well pretty standard Humans. They get around Other 20% Smaller populations of other races. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Imperial World council *'Religion:' A world with an independent development of the sacred self emphasizing a sound mind and body. *'Notes:' The Humans are known for the sects of Ascetic Warriors. Monks that seek inner enlightenment and kick your ass with it. It is not simply hand to hand weapons but modern weapons and even star ships. A crew of monks works as one man. It is well for the Empire that Doroon was in an early mechanical age. Had the Dorin's weapons been better they might have won. As it is the Empire took terrible losses. Wisely they treated the defeated warriors with honor and invited them into full participation in the Empire, which they accepted. Herea The Bounders *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +270 *'Races present:' Jouee 90% Marsupial hoppers that strongly resemble kangaroos for some odd reason. They are omnivorous. Clothing is worn only for protection. They are organized around large family clans. they can kick the slats out of anything. Other: 10% *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 11 *'Politics:' Clan Council. Raucous and boisterous, it has been called boisterous. The Sergeant at Arms does a weapons check at the Council Chamber doors. Foot fights are not uncommon. *'Religion:' Several dozen tribal religions revolving around ancestor worship. There Shamans have the most magic available. *'Notes:' A Renissiance era world when the growing Empire landed there. One where weapon's grade opinions were way too common. Might was right in the typical political discussion that involved long lines of troops and guns more than debates in the parlor. Scholars have concluded that if the Empire had not intervened, and proved they had better guns, they would have killed each other off a few tech advances down the line. While Humans provide the highly skilled elite forces of the Empire, Jouee are the grunts in the field. A position they are proud of. They want to be in the middle of the fight. Tatoau "Free Love, everything else you pay for." *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +250 *'Races present:' Matomato 70% Green skinned humanoids with but two passions, trade and the money it produces; and passion. Sex is their culture. They do go clothed, a little mystery is better than nude. A skilled tailor can dress you nuder than naked, either gender. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' Imperial Council. Politics is one thing the Matomato fail at. They are glad to let other people do it. *'Religion:' Dudeism: Be excellent to each other. Party on dude. *'Notes:' Tatoau was a medieval market place on the arrival of the Empire. The city state was the largest political unit and barely at that. Make love and money, not war or politics was the mantra. People that wanted power were seen as mentally ill. The Matomato were joyous at moving into the greater Galaxy. Lots of new shapes of people to get squirmy with,and sell things to. As long as someone else did the political thing dudes. Frankly most of the population didn't even notice being annexed into the Empire, or cared. World 12 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 13 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 14 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 15 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 16 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 17 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 18 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 19 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 20 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 21 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' World 22 SubScript *'Location:' *'Races present:' *'Tech level:' *'Magic level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' Elurhon The Elves *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +100 *'Races present:' Elurin 40% – Slender humanoids with Elven features. They are believed to be Elves that left Greyhawke in the days of the first wars figuring all was lost. They are long lived if not as long lived as Quendi. Iyoem 50% – Colonizers Other 10% – No single significant population *'Tech level': 14 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Monarchy The crown rotates among a dozen noble families and a single king can last for several hundred years. *'Religion:' The Vala, what they remember of therm. Mainly the First Father as he was truly the only god of the Elves at the time. The Church had grown into a massive spell-less monotheist behemoth. Tommie has corrected that. *'Notes:' Elves that left Greyhawke in the days of the first wars figuring all was lost. They struggled on a world that did not love them and lost much of their culture and magic. They struggled for millennia to get back a fraction of what had come before. This is believed to be the source of the Space Elves that are such a pain in the keester and the general diaspora of Elves through the nearby worlds of Toril, Orath and Krynn. The stars drifted apart cutting those three and the space elves off from what became the Twelve Worlds. The Elurin were building a fairly decent tech 5 existent with magical aid when the star fairing Iyoem dropped in, decided they were pointy eared abbos and set up shop. The Elurin taught the Iyoem that high grade magic is nothing to brush off. The Iyoem taught the Elurin that high tech weapons cannot be discounted. The Iyoen did not leave but mutual respect and eventual friendship developed Magic and tech got shared. Teratuo Terran colony *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +45 *'Races Present:' Humans 50% – The Human population is imported mostly from the Terran Universe. Other Humans have settled there as well. Felins 30% – The remaining 3 million Felin were settled here from their dying world by Abba Eecreeana. Felins are cat people, resembling anthropomorphic domestic short hair cats. Their culture is about what you would expect from cats with hands. Other 20% Various small populations from high tech worlds. *'Tech level:' 15 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Planetary government, very low key. Most local governments among the Humans are religiously flavored. *'Religion:' Primarily the religions of Abba Eecreeana, Tesral, Church of Creation, Church of Mephistopheles *'Notes:' A planet within 4 light years of Thindacarulle. It was created as a physical identical of Earth by Traveler. It is settled by those persons that no longer wished to live on Terra, but did not or could not deal with the low tech level of Thindacarulle. Several races of low population with no place to go have been settled there as well. The population is currently ten million. Earth as a mostly undisturbed wilderness. It is easy to find a Pacific island with no one on or near it to scamper nude on the beach. Maeluine "Blue Home" the Ane world *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +10 *'Races present:' Ane 100% As yet the population is not high unless the Ane breed like crazy or import from across the Ginnungagaps. *'Tech level:' 14 (on the station 0 otherwise) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Ad Hocracy *'Religion:' Tesral is highly appreciated. Ralan Yes the Ane have a god there, *'Notes:' Ane had no home world in the Greyhawke Universe. They had a small population on the Ornana plains of Thindacarulle. Tesral saw the advantage of having Ane in the Empire and made use of a blue white dwarf star that no one was using and a local rock ball that was otherwise lifeless. He called on The Traveler. Whole planets are outside of the abilities of mere gods. As The Traveler favors Ane he (it, them?) was willing to place a Savanna-formed world around the star. The Ane have been moving in since. There is a Twelve Worlds Station in orbit. No one else wants the planet. Akathlingi The Unicorn World *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +1 *'Races Present:' Unicorns, Humanoids and cross breeds. *'Tech Level:' 14 (Early Galactic) Technology is mostly hidden and very leveraged with magic. They do have spacecraft. *'Magic Level:' 19 *'Politics:' Unified and generally low key in the extreme. "bad" people, those that seek power for the sake of power simply do not exist there. Political jobs are usually seen as work that needs doing so the community will run, and shared around. *'Religion:' Gods are dealt with on an as needed basis. The Sacrifice Program being the notable exception. *'Notes:' There are actually two Unicorn worlds. The old world which is slowly dying, and the new one that is being massaged to a suitable state by the gods. The term is used interchangeably and events can be happening on either. The Centaur gods are united in aiding the Unicorns is helping move the population, and environment of their world to the new planet. Much work must be done on the resource and magic poor world to get it ready. Of the Scotsdale family, Coran and James are the primary members involved. Coran with handling resources and James has been working on the wildlife. Anthony is also working resources. Abican is making sure everything works with everything else. Abba Book is in and out. Recently Kirt got involved as well. Tesral seeing the fact that the Unicorn worlds were well within the reach of the Empire extended an offer of protection, with the understanding of minimal participation. The average Unicorn could not stand the Courts of Magnus. Understanding Tesral they agreed. They govern themselves and participate lightly in the Star service. Enemies and Rivals All dead, get over it.:P Space Orks Not related to Greyhawke Orcs. AKA mongol hoards with spaceships. An equal problem to the Twelve Worlds and the Zakonnyy Empire Gypsy Space pirate bands Secretly backed by the Nian Hegemony, mostly, unless they get caught. Yīgè Shìshí Worship our way or else fanatics Very democratic, the entire congregation voted you as the sacrifice. Niǎn Hegemony Eviler Empire Mustache twirlers - Tyrant Sum Dum Cluk. Zakonnyy Empire Economic equal and necessary trade partners. Each views the others planets as jewels that they need. Much Greet Game maneuvering. Great care and deniably is necessary. Locked in embrace the dancers want to stab each other, but neither can stumble, or both will fall. Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Planets Category:Lists Category:Unfinished Articles